


Vivre en enfer, une partie de plaisir?

by Mellister



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellister/pseuds/Mellister
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après le dernier épisode de la saison sept de Supernatural. Bobby arrive alors en enfer et se rend compte que Crowley à spécialement ordonné à une faucheuse d'allait récupéré son âme et de lui apporter.





	1. Into the eyes of fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous présente ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai dans l'idée d'en faire une depuis quelques temps et j'ai finalement pris la décision de sauter le pas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby fini par lâcher prise et suivre la faucheuse qui était venue le chercher.

Bobby n’avait pas eu confiance en la faucheuse qui était venue le chercher et c’était justement pour ça qu’il avait renoncé à la suivre et avais préféré continuer à suivre les aventures de ses fils adoptifs. Il était resté avec eux et s’était montré utile, bien que sa soif de vengeance envers Dick avait été forte. Plus le temps passait, plus il sentait ce sentiment le remplir. Il ne pensait plus qu’à ça tout le temps. Il devait se rendre à l’évidence, il était devenu un esprit frappeur. Il rêvait de vengeance et n’aurait pas de repos tant que cette dernière ne serait pas assouvie. Il se rendait compte petit à petit qu’il aurait peut-être dû écouter la faucheuse et se laisser guider au Paradis, mais c’était trop tard. Il ne lui restait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Ses garçons avaient beau faire partie des meilleurs chasseurs du pays, il n’avait même pas été capable de comprendre qu’il les suivait depuis quelque temps. Il y avait vraiment des baffes qui se perdaient, même Garth avait compris et pourtant Dieu sait que c’était loin d’être une lumière. C’est avec un soupir de désespoir que j’avais accueilli la nouvelle. Sam et Dean étaient vraiment très obtus quand ils s’y mettaient, ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point c’était difficile d’apparaitre devant leurs yeux.

Plus le temps passait, plus Bobby se transformait en esprit frappeur si bien qu’il avait même fini par attenter à la vie de Sam, il s’en voulait énormément pour ça. Ils étaient vraiment temps que les ses deux idjits se rendent compte de sa présence et brule la flasque que Dean conservait précieusement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il pouvait comprendre que les souvenirs c’était important surtout que sa maison entière avait été brulée et qu’il ne restait pratiquement plus rien de lui. Il savait parfaitement que l’être humain n’avait pas besoin d’un objet pour se souvenir de quelqu’un. Il le savait que trop bien, il n’avait jamais pu oublier Karen et pourtant ce n’est pas faute d’avoir tenté de tourner la page à de nombreuse reprise. Il se sentait toujours aussi coupable de ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là.

Sam et Dean étaient en pleine discussion à propos de Dick et de la vengeance qu’ils prévoyaient. Ils ne s’attendaient pas à le voir apparaitre devant eux et pourtant. Il venait de faire là sa dernière apparition parce qu’il était bien déterminé à leur dire de bruler cette maudite flasque. Il était temps pour lui de tirer sa révérence du monde des vivants. Il avait voulu se croire plus malin, espérait qu’il pourrait être un simple fantôme et qu’il pourrait contrôler la vengeance. Il avait réussi à le faire de son vivant, mais il en était simplement incapable de sa mort. Il avait l’impression que c’était une démangeaison et que plus il se grattait plus il avait envie de le faire. Il n’était pas de taille à lutter. Il espérait que les deux Winchester se débrouilleraient bien sans lui et qu’ils arriveraient un jour à trouver la paix.

L’objet qui le reliait à cette dimension finit par prendre feu, il disparut alors de leurs yeux et la faucheuse réapparut à ce moment-là. Il était revenu pour lui et cette fois si, il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Il prit l’âme de Bobby sous son aile avant de l’entrainer avec lui. Cependant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Oui, il avait fait des choses horribles durant sa vie, mais il avait vu Rufus sur son lit de mort, il lui avait dit que son âme appartenait au Paradis pourquoi diable avait il l’étrange impression de s’enfoncer vers l’Enfer durant le chemin. Finalement, la faucheuse le jeta dans une cellule avec un petit sourire.

\- Ton âme aurait en effet dû finir au Paradis, mais quelqu’un en a décidé autrement et surtout, il a largement eu le temps de se préparer à ça. Tu aurais dit oui dès les débuts, tu y serais avec Karen, ta douce femme qui t’attend depuis longtemps mainteant.

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour à ce moment-là, même le dernier idiot savait de qui il était question. Il n’y avait qu’une personne qui aurait voulu que son âme aille en Enfer. Ce dernier avait une addiction au whisky et parlait avec un accent anglais qui lui donnait bien souvent envie de lui trancher la gorge. Surtout quand son petit sourire satisfait apparaissait sur son visage. Bobby ne put se retenir de crier.

\- Bloody bastard !

La faucheuse qu’il avait devant lui haussa les épaules un moment avant de disparaitre. Il n’avait aucune envie de rester là plus longtemps que prévu. Il avait fait ce qu’il avait à faire. Il était maintenant temps pour lui de retourner vaguer à ses occupations. Laissant Bobby seul dans sa cellule en Enfer. Il ne savait pas combien de temps Crowley allait mettre pour apparaitre devant ses yeux, mais il savait que cet abruti allait sans doute se laisser désirer le plus longtemps possible avant de faire son apparition devant ses yeux.


	2. Take Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby se retrouve seul dans sa cellule en train de ressasser ses mauvais souvenirs. Peut être qu'une aide serait bienvenue avant qu'il ne craque totalement.

Il était maintenant seul, seul avec ses vieux démons qui étaient en train de le hanter encore plus que d’habitude. Il avait plus ou moins réussi à planquer ses mauvais souvenirs dans un coin de son cerveau et avait fermé la porte à clé avant de la lancer très loin. En temps normal cela fonctionnait très bien, il se plongeait corps et âme dans les problèmes des Winchester pour oublier les siens. Cependant, il n’y avait plus personne à gérer à cet instant présent et c’est bien pour ça que la porte était doucement en train de se fissurer. Enfin, c’était peut-être également dû à cette cellule, il était maintenu ici contre son gré, tout ça parce que Lucky le Lepreuchaun avait insisté pour que son âme finisse en Enfer. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il appelait Crowley par un des surnoms débiles que ses démons lui donnaient. En tout cas, il n’allait pas majesté comme certaine le faisait, c’était une certitude. Il aurait pu continuer longtemps à réfléchir concernant la raison de sa présence ici, mais au fond de lui, il avait compris pourquoi l’esprit malade du démon voulait de lui en enfer et il préférait tout simplement ignorer la réponse.

Il essaya d’abord de toucher les barreaux de la cellule, mais dès qu’il posa une main sur l’un deux, une intense douleur se propageait de la paume de sa main jusqu’au reste de son corps. Il ne saurait pas vraiment dire si c’était semblable à une décharge électrique, mais en tout cas c’était atrocement douloureux. Il tituba en arrière sous l’effet de la surprise et il finit par s’assoir par terre, le dos contre le mur. Il observait sa main qui avait été en contact avec le métal, elle n’avait rien, mais il sentait toujours la douleur à l’intérieur de lui. Il ne savait ce qui en était la cause, mais il était très probable que ce soit une vieille magie sans doute oublier. Il récupéra sa casquette qu’il avait fait tombé un peu plus loin avant de la remettre sur la tête. Il aurait pu se relever, mais il était certain qu’il allait rester seul ici un bon moment alors autant ne pas bouger.

La sensation étrange qu’il l’avait parcouru un peu plus tôt était toujours bien présente, c’est comme si elle emplissait toutes les fibres de son corps. Il finit par ramener ses jambes vers lui et il cacha son visage dans ses genoux. Il resta ainsi longtemps, il ne saurait pas vraiment dire combien de temps. Il avait sans doute fini par s’endormir dans cette position, il ne savait même pas si les âmes pouvaient véritablement dormir. En tout cas, il avait fermé les yeux dans l’espoir d’être emporté par le sommeil et de faire disparaitre tous les sentiments négatifs qui étaient en train de le prendre aux tripes. Il arrivait à chasser plus ou moins tout ce qui le hantait, du moins au début.

\- Tu casses tout ce que tu touches.

Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu’il était en train de revoir son passé, il revoyait son père qui s’énervait pour un pauvre verre de lait brisé. Sa mère qui comme toujours avait essayé tant bien que mal de prendre sa défense. Il savait très bien comment cette soirée avait fini et il aurait préféré ne pas s’en rappeler. Sa respiration se faisait plus saccader et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Les flashs de mémoire se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l’instant fatidique. Il avait à peine une dizaine d’années à l’époque et la goutte d’eau qui avait fait déborder le vase était un malheureux verre de lait. Il n’en revenait pas, les choses étaient parties si loin pour si peu. Il revoyait ses parents rentrer dans une violente dispute parce qu’il avait cassé un verre. Son père qui mettait alors un violent coup de poing à sa mère et lui brandissant l’arme de ce dernier pour le menacer avec. Il l’avait prévenue et la seule réponse qu’il avait eue c’était du mépris. Il n’avait jamais aimé le mépris et aujourd’hui c’était le jour de trop. Il se revoyait alors appuyer sur la détente. Il n’éprouvait pas de remords en revoyant se souvenir, il se sentait juste coupable d’avoir tué un homme. Il avait tué une enflure, un mec pourri et il pouvait l'insulter de tous les noms, ça resterait toujours son père. Il avait beau se répéter qu’il avait fait le bon choix, il avait pourri son enfance et ce souvenir le hanterait pour le reste de sa vie, s’interdisant par la même occasion d’avoir des enfants.

Il avait l'impression que son âme était en train de se disloquer à l'intérieur de son corps. Ce souvenir était en train de le détruire, comme si l’Enfer savait que la souffrance physique n’aurait aucun impact sur lui. Il était en train de lâchait prise alors que la scène se répétait en boucle sous ses paupières closes. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, il ne retenait pas ses sanglots. Personne n’était là pour le voir pleurer et puis même si un démon venait qu’est-ce que ça pouvait changer ? Il n’irait pas répéter à quelqu’un qu’il connaissait par crainte que les Winchesters apprennent où il se trouvait actuellement. Il savait pertinemment que ses fils adoptifs n’allaient pas le laisser là sans tenter le tout pour le tout. Il n’entendit pas les bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui, pourtant c’était une démarche qu’il connaissait plutôt bien.

\- Alors Robert, on craque ?

L’accent anglais et les relents de whisky ne trompaient pas, c’était Crowley en personne qui venait de faire son apparition devant la cage de Bobby. Il s’appuya nonchalamment sur les barreaux tout en regardant l’homme assis par terre. Il était en train de l’analyser du regard pour essayer de décrypter son état d’esprit.


	3. You Can Hear Me Cry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La raison de la présence de Crowley n'est sans doute pas des plus rassurante quand on y réfléchit un peu plus

Bobby leva la tête plus qu’interloquée par sa présence ici. Il savait qu’il viendrait, s’il avait donné l’ordre de le rapatrier ici c’était bien pour pouvoir le voir. Même le dernier des idiots aurait compris qu’il n’était qu’un trophée de chasse et que ce dernier se doit d’être admiré pour avoir une certaine valeur. Crowley viendrait, il l’avait su dès l’instant où il s’était retrouvé enfermé, mais il n’aurait jamais cru le voir arriver aussi vite. Même s’il n’avait pas plus la notion du temps, il avait la sensation qu’il n’était pas ici depuis plus de deux jours. Est-ce qu’il ouvrirait la bouche pour demander au démon ce qu’il en était ? Sans doute pas, il avait trop de fierté pour s’abaisser à ça.

D’un revers de manche rageur, il essuya ses joues pleines de larmes, forcément, il avait choisi de venir à ce moment-là. Il ne savait pas comment ça pourrait en être autrement de toute façon. Mais comment avait-il su qu’il était tant un état de détresse émotionnelle aussi grande ? Est-ce qu’il y avait des caméras partout dans sa cellule ou quelqu’un qui l’épiait en permanence tapie dans l’ombre. Il y avait trop de questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête du vieil homme alors qu’il regardait Crowley. Ses yeux étaient bouffis par les larmes qu’il avait laissé couler et maintenant il regrettait au plus haut point. Il ne voulait pas paraitre faible aux yeux de Crowley. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu et lui montrer qu’il avait gagné, qu’il avait réussi à le briser sans rien faire en plus.

\- Bite me !  
\- J’aimerais Singer, si seulement…

Le chasseur serra doucement les poings alors qu’il était encore assis par terre, il était content d’avoir de la compagnie, mais il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour que ce soit quelqu’un d’autre que ce démon. Malheureusement, à l’heure actuelle, il n’avait rien, même son âme ne lui appartenait plus. Il sentait tout la puissance démoniaque derrière le visage de Crowley qui était encore plus satisfait que lorsqu’il est arrivé devant sa cage. Il n’avait pas véritablement envie de bouger de l’endroit où il était confortablement installé, mais il était temps de se lever. L’avantage avec le fait d’être actuellement mort c’est qu’au moins ses articulations n’étaient pas en train de craquer. Pour une fois, il avait l’impression d’avoir retrouvé ses vingt ans et ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire. Il devait au moins concéder ça.

Une fois debout, il s’avança doucement vers la porte de sa prison. Crowley n’avait rien dit. Il n’avait pas bougé, il c’était contenté de le regarder faire avec ce même sourire goguenard sur le visage. Bobby n’avait qu’une envie, lui faire disparaitre se sourire avec un couteau. Il avait une fois de plus envie de lui enfoncer son poing dans son visage satisfait, mais ce n’était malheureusement pas possible étant donné qu’il y avait toujours ses barreaux qui les séparaient et Bobby ne ferait pas la même erreur une seconde fois et n’essayerait donc pas de les toucher. Le démon devait soit être insensible à la douleur soit être immunisé à cette magie, parce qu’il était évident que c’était une vieille magie ancestrale de démon. Évidemment, Crowley avait bien remarqué la méfiance qui se dessinait sur le visage du vieil homme. Ce qui le rendait encore un peu plus satisfait. Bobby quant à lui, le regardait encore un peu plus avec un regard noir plein d’animosité. Il savait que le démon allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire autre chose, il savait que ça n’allait pas lui plaire. 

\- Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec les barreaux de ta cellule. Ils font plutôt bien leur travail. Si tu as eu des petits flashbacks forts en émotion c’est grâce à eux. C’est une petite trouvaille qui date de bien longtemps, mais qui est toujours efficace sur les âmes qui ont été bien assez torturées par la vie.

Il était en train de dire que Bobby Singer avait eu une vie de merde, mais par bien des aspects il avait raison en même temps. L’homme n’avait pas eu une vie bien rose, que ce soit dans son enfance ou sa vie adulte, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose pour tourner mal comme si c’était inscrit dans ses gènes ou qu’il casser tout ce qu’il touchait… C’était au choix, il inspira un grand coup pour garder le self-control. Ce démon était vraiment une horreur, il savait où appuyer pour faire mal. Il n’avait pas menti ou déformé la vérité en parlant des barreaux. Il avait juste expliqué la situation, telle qu’elle était.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Et qu’est-ce que je fais là ?

C’était ça les vraies questions, celle que Bobby se posait depuis le moment où il avait mis les pieds ici. Il se doutait que Crowley ne répondrait pas à ses questions parce que c’était sans doute tellement plus drôle de le laisser dans l’ignorance et la plus totale. Il sentait que si réponse il y avait de toute façon cela n’allait pas lui plaire. Sans dire un mot, le démon leva une main en l’air pour claquer des doigts. Une paire de menottes apparue alors sur chacun des poignets de Bobby. Il ne laissait pas le temps à l’homme de protester ou de dire quoi que ce soit qu’il lui répondit avec un air toujours aussi satisfait.

\- Je suis venue te surclasser, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu allais passer l’éternité dans les limbes de l’Enfer…

Le petit sourire du démon se fait un peu plus grand alors qu’il sortait de sa poche la clé de la cellule et ouvrir rapidement la porte. Il fit apparaitre une chaine dans sa main pour l’attacher aux menottes de son prisonnier avant de l’entrainer à sa suite. Il était satisfait de promener Bobby Singer, le grand chasseur comme étant son caniche.


	4. Beyond To The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby découvre les routes de l'enfer et ne semble pas enchanté à l'idée d'être le nouvel animal de compagnie de Crowley

Bobby se laissait tirer par le démon, que pouvait-il faire de plus de toute façon. Il regardait autour de lui avec un intérêt mesuré. Il ne savait pas vraiment s’il avait véritablement envie de voir l’intérieur des cellules autour de lui. Il pourrait tomber nez à nez avec une âme complètement torturée et disloquer de toute part. Il se demandait même si certains d’entre eux avaient déjà commencé la transformation en démon. Il avait lu des choses au sujet de la véritable apparence des démons, mais il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion d’en voir jusqu’à maintenant. Il était sans doute temps de le voir pour une première fois. Il réalisait qu’il voyait Crowley parfaitement normalement et que par conséquent peut-être qu’il n'avait pas les capacités pour le faire ou que c’était lié au fait qu’il était actuellement dans son véhicule.

Les réflexions qu’il était en train de mener le faisaient légèrement ralentir le pas, il ne s’en était pas vraiment rendu compte avant que ce dernier tire un coup sec sur la chaine qu’il avait entre les mains. Bobby fit alors un bond en avant manquant par la même occasion de trébucher. Il ne pouvait même pas ramener ses bras en arrière pour rétablir son équilibre. Il accéléra rapidement pour ne pas finir étalé par terre de tout son long. Il n’avait pas envie de s’écrouler sur le sol et donner une raison de plus à Crowley pour s’en prendre à lui. Il l’avait déjà vu pleurer c’était déjà beaucoup trop pour son pauvre égo.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire attention idijt.  
\- Toi, tu devrais avancer et me montrer un peu plus de respect pet.

Bobby pouvait sentir l’énervement dans la voix de son tortionnaire, il jouait avec le feu et ce n’était sans doute pas la meilleure des choses à faire quand l’homme en face était le roi de l’enfer. Alors il ne dit rien de plus se murant un peu plus dans le silence qui lui servait de refuge en suivant Crowley. Il avait envie de se rebeller contre cette grossière appellation. Il n’était en rien son animal de compagnie, même s’il était en train de se faire tenir en laisse. Il avait envie de tenter de se rebeller contre lui, mais pour aller où ? L’enfer était grand et il n’y avait sans doute aucune issue de secours et en plus de ça, il y avait certainement des démons absolument partout qui serait content de le ramener à leur Roi.

Il ne saurait pas dire combien de temps, il avait ainsi marché ni combien d’étages il avait traversés. Une chose est sûre, le décor avait complètement changé. Il était à présent dans ce qui semblait être les quartiers huppés de l’enfer. Les murs étaient si haut qu’il n’en voyait plus le bout, le passage plus large, plus loin, il distinguait une place avec un ciel rouge sang. Il croisait plus de monde qui s’inclinait tout très gracieusement devant le Roi. Bobby avait envie de demander si ce n’était pas un peu too-much, mais il sentait venir le mécontentement du démon. Tous les sbires le regardaient étrangement comme si c’était une bête de foire, il ne devait pas avoir l’habitude de croiser une âme ici. Du moins, c’était la conclusion qu’il avait eue.

Crowley finit par monter les quelques marches qui les séparaient du perron d’un énorme manoir. Cela devait sans doute être sa demeure puisqu’il est rentré comme dans un moulin. Le chasseur regardait autour de lui épiant le moindre petit détail. C’était finement décoré, avec une classe bien britannique. Il devait bien admettre que son geôlier avait du gout en matière d’ameublement d’intérieur. Il finit par mettre les pieds dans ce qui semblait être la salle du trône. Il le trainait dans un coin de la pièce ou une énorme chaine en acier. 

\- C’est ta nouvelle maison Bobby, dit moi juste quel pied du veux que j’attache. Je peux bien te faire cette faveur. Sinon je choisis moi-même…  
\- Le gauche.

Il n’avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir beaucoup. Il était droitier, il avait donc choisi l’autre. Le démon claqua des doigts et magiquement l’objet se resserra tout seul autour de la cheville gauche de l’humain qui était subjugué par le spectacle à tel point qu’il ne remarquait même pas que les menottes à ses poignées avaient disparu. Crowley le regardait avec le même visage que celui d’un homme qui venait d’acquérir un animal de compagnie. Bobby était déjà presque résigné parce qu’il venait de lui arriver, il ne trouva pas la force de dire quoi que soit avant que le démon ne prenne la parole.

\- Alors pet, tu aimes ta nouvelle maison ?  
\- Je ne suis pas ton chien, dit-il entre ses dents alors que ses poings étaient une nouvelle fois en train de se serrer de rage.  
\- A la la… Bobby, tu es bien mieux que ça. Tu es mon nouvel humain de compagnie et franchement, je ne peux pas rêver de mieux que toi. Tu vois là-bas, tu as un lit pour te reposer quand tu es fatigué et ce qui est magnifique c’est que comme tu n’as plus de corps, tu n’as plus besoin ni de manger ni de dormir. Donc c’est ton petit coin de Paradis en Enfer.

Le sourire de Crowley avait le don d’énerver Bobby Singer, mais il ne trouvait rien à dire pour ébrécher sa joie ce qui rendait la situation encore plus ingérable. Il respirait un peu plus fort bien que ça non plus, il n’est pas non plus besoin de le faire. Crowley lui tapota le haut de la casquette avant d’ajouter d’un air joyeux.

\- C’est bien pet, tu commences à comprendre, va dans ton lit pendant que papa travaille.

C’était la goutte d’eau de trop pour le chasseur qui tenta de lui porter un crochet du droit en pleine face. Il n’avait pas d’arme à feu alors à défaut de blesser le démon, il avait l’espoir que ça le défoule un peu. Malheureusement pour lui Crowley avait senti le coup venir et se téléporta instantanément derrière son dos rouge de colère.

\- ROBERT STEVEN SINGER COMMENT OSES-TU !


	5. The Threat Is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley n'aime vraiment pas qu'on lui manque de respect et il est bien décidé à le faire comprendre.

Les yeux de Crowley étaient passés d’Hazel à rouge sang. Sous son impulsion de colère, il avait légèrement perdu le contrôle de lui-même à peine le chasseur avait fait volte fasse que deux mains le saisissaient au col pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Évidemment il n’allait pas le soulever étant donné qu’il était plus grand que le démon, mais la force de ce dernier était tout simplement impressionnante. C’est avec beaucoup de difficulté que Bobby déglutit, de son vivant, il n’avait jamais vu le démon aussi énerver et pourtant ce n’est pas faute de l’avoir vu à de nombreuse reprise. Lorsqu’il prit la parole à nouveau, sa voix avait fini par redescendre. Il ne criait plus comme quelques secondes auparavant, il parlait dans un murmure à peine audible au niveau de l’oreille de Bobby.

\- Bon, je vais passer l’éponge pour cette fois. Mais je te promets que la prochaine fois que tu te tentes de m’agresser, je te ferais regretter de ne pas être déjà mort… Oh ! Attends, mais tu es déjà mort puisque tu es avec moi. Je te promets que je vais faire de ton éternité un Enfer, je suis plutôt doué dans le domaine. 

Un frisson parcourut alors l’échine du vieil homme. Il sentait le souffle de Crowley dans son oreille. C’était sans doute la première fois depuis le jour où il avait scellé le pacte avec lui qu’ils étaient aussi proches et ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Le démon sentait toujours l’alcool à plein nez. L’esprit de Bobby faisait de son mieux pour rester concentré sur les mots qu’il venait de lui faire. Le contraste entre sa fureur quelques secondes auparavant et ce ton calme qu’il arborait alors ne faisait que ressortir sa menace un peu plus. Il savait qu’il était prisonnier de Crowley, l’idée ne lui plaisait pas, mais en réalité, il n’était pas si mal loti ici en comparaison de ce qu’il avait vu dans les limbes. Le démon recula alors sa tête et Bobby put alors le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il le toisait de quelques centimètres, mais il était loin de faire le fier pour autant. Crowley n’avait pas besoin d’être grand pour être imposant et ça, il l’avait bien compris. C’est sur un ton autoritaire qu’il reprit alors la parole.

\- Maintenant, présente-moi tes excuses et jure-moi que ça ne se reproduira plus.  
\- Je…  
\- Plus fort que ça, je n’entends rien.  
\- Je suis désolé…  
\- Avec plus de conviction, je n’arrive pas à y croire.  
\- … Je jure de ne pas recommencer.  
\- On recommence depuis le début.  
\- Je suis désolé, je jure de ne pas recommencer.

Chaque syllabe avait été compliquée à extraire de la bouche de l’américain. S’excuser ce n’était pas un truc qu’il faisait dans sa vie de tous les jours sauf peut-être pour souligner l’ironie d’une situation. Il lancer toujours le même regard noir à celui qui le tenait encore par le col. Il ne pensait pas ce qu’il disait, mais il fit de son mieux pour avoir l’air le plus convaincant possible. Il n’était pas vraiment emballé à l’idée de devoir gérer un démon énervé pour le reste de l’éternité. Visiblement, il avait réussi à le convaincre assez puisque ce dernier avait fini par le relâcher. Bobby se rendait bien compte que quelque chose cloché pour autant, il se contenta d’un regard interrogateur. Voyant l’absence de réaction, il allait finir par se résoudre à l’idée de poser la question, mais le roi finit tout de même par répondre à cette question silencieuse.

\- Je sais très bien que tes excuses ne sont pas sincère Bobby, je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends, mais on ne ment pas si facilement au Roi de l’Enfer. Je suppose que ton éducation ne se fera pas en un jour, je penserais à prendre le martinet pour demain.

Il affichait un petit sourire satisfait devant l’air légèrement effrayé que laisser entrevoir Bobby. Si Crowley avait vraiment voulu le punir avec un martinet, il aurait pu le faire apparaitre d’un claquement de doigts dans sa main. Il lui tapota une fois de plus la tête avant de se retourner pour aller s’assoir dans son trône. Il avait laissé le vieil homme seul dans son coin. Il s’était bêtement installé dans son lit de fortune et avait attendu que le temps passe. Au début, il avait vaguement écouté les histoires des démons qui passaient devant le roi, mais il avait vite fini par décrocher après tout cela ne l’intéressait pas plus que ça. De temps en temps certains mots le faisaient réagir comme par exemple le prénom de l’un de ses fils adoptifs, il reportait alors son attention sur la conversation à ces moments-là pour avoir de leurs nouvelles. Il était content de les savoir toujours en vie.

Après un moment qui lui semblait infini, il remarquait que la luminosité avait changer, ce qui devait être le jour laisser place à la nuit, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment plus sombre, simplement plus rouge. Crowley s’étira ostensiblement sur son fauteuil, avant de bâiller. Bobby savait très bien que les démons ne dormaient pas, il devait sans doute s’agir d’ennuis alors. Il se tourna en sa direction et lui fit un petit coucou de la main avec un sourire. Bobby du alors retenir une folle envie de se lever d’un bon pour aller lui cracher au visage pour faire effacer ce regard satisfait. Crowley fini par se lever et retourna voir celui qu’il considérer comme étant son animal de compagnie.

\- Il fait nuit, je vais donc allez m’amuser, on se revoit demain matin Darling, passe une bonne nuit surtout. Tu me diras si on dort mieux ici demain matin. Ne t’inquiète pas si dans la nuit tu entends du bruit, ce sera sans doute Juliet qui se promène dans la maison.

Il avait oublié l’existence de ses maudits chiens. Il se demandait alors pendant un instant si avec sa nouvelle forme il était capable de les voir. Il savait que la réponse finirait pas arrivée un jour où l’autre. Il n’avait donc pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ça. Il regardait le démon s’éloigner avec une démarche joyeuse. Il se retrouvait donc une fois de plus seul avec sa mauvaise conscience. Il finit par s’allonger sur son lit, en même temps que pouvait-il faire de plus maintenant ?


	6. Everything I wanted was in my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby passe une mauvaise nuit en enfer à cause de ses souvenirs qui le hantent encore.

Il s’était alors allongé sur le lit de camp en regardant le plafond. Il était toujours mieux installé ici que dans la cage ou il était quelques heures auparavant. Il avait l’impression que le temps ne passait pas du tout de la même façon ici. Il ne saurait pas dire ce qui avait changé et il n’allait sans doute pas demander des explications à Crowley. Il avait entendu le démon fermer la porte derrière lui. Il aurait pu essayer de se libérer une fois de plus, mais il n’en avait même pas la force. Il savait que c’était parfaitement inutile alors il resta à fixer le plafond qu’il ne pouvait même pas voir dans la pénombre. 

Crowley l’avait mis en garde concernant Juliet qui pourrait sans doute faire son apparition. Il espérait qu’il ne la croiserait pas. Il n’avait jamais eu affaire avec elle, mais il n’était pas très rassuré à l’idée de croiser son chemin. C’était un chien de l’enfer, il avait la réputation de sentir mauvais et de tuer tous les humains qui croissaient leurs routes. Il n’était peut-être plus humain à l’heure actuelle, mais ça n’empêche pas le fait qu’il n’était absolument pas rassuré pour autant. Il avait lu assez de livres sur la question pour savoir qu’il n’avait pas spécialement envie d’en savoir plus.

Évidemment, il repensait à son moment d’absence dans la cage. Il n’avait pas pu effacer le sourire satisfait du démon de sa mémoire, comme si c’était ce qu’il avait voulu le plus au monde. Voir un pauvre chasseur craquer, parce qu’il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, il n’était rien de plus qu’un vieux chasseur aigri. Il ne comprenait pas comment son âme pouvait avoir une quelconque importance aux yeux du Roi de l’Enfer. Ce dernier l’avait toujours cherché un peu plus que les autres, ils avaient même fini par conclure un pacte ensemble, mais cela restait tout de même très surfait comme relation. Bobby restait pensif un moment avant de finir par trouver le sommeil.

Dormir en enfer, c’était quelque chose de très étrange. Il ne comprenait pas comment c’était possible, mais les plus horribles de ses souvenirs lui revenaient en tête comme des mauvais rêves. Il cumulait les cauchemars les uns après les autres, se réveillant en sursaut et en sueur à chaque fois. Cette sensation de malaise était bien plus présente que dans sa cellule dans les limbes, il était persuadé que c’était encore une invention de Crowley pour l’empêcher de passer une bonne nuit, il ne lui aurait jamais fait la comparaison avant de partir. Bobby finit par se retourner de l’autre côté et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Cette fois non plus, il ne trouva pas le sommeil du juste. De nouveaux souvenirs lui venaient alors. Tout aussi négatif que les premiers. Il se revoyait avec Karen dans leurs chambres alors que sur le sol on pouvait voir un verre de vin brisé. La dernière dispute qu’il avait eue avec elle. C’était le plus gros regret de son existence. Si elle n’avait pas eu lieu, il ne serait sans doute pas devenu l’homme qu’il était aujourd’hui. Il n’aurait jamais été chasseur, il vivrait encore heureux dans sa maison au Dakota du Sud. Il serait avec sa femme et il réparerait des voitures. Ils auraient sans doute eu des enfants, puisqu’il aurait sans doute fini par craquer sous ses demandes incessantes. Il aurait été heureux à vivre son rêve américain, cependant ce jour avait eu lieu.

C’est avec un pincement au cœur qu’il la voyait à nouveau marcher sur les débris du verre de vin. Il voulait de l’aider, mais elle refusait une fois de plus son verre. Il sentait que les larmes étaient en train de lui monter aux yeux, comme la première fois que cette scène s’était produite. Chaque détail était gravé dans son cerveau et le faisait toujours un peu plus souffrir. Il avait envie de se réveiller pour arrêter de voir ce souvenir, mais c’est souvent lorsqu’on a le plus envie d’ouvrir les yeux et de se réveiller en sursaut que ça n’arrive pas.

\- Tu as brisé mon cœur Bobby !

Le sien était un peu plus brisé alors qu’il l’entendit prononcer cette phrase. Il savait que celle d’après serait encore pire. Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour se faire pardonner de ça, il en était simplement incapable puisqu’il n’a jamais eu l’occasion de lui reparler depuis, son âme doit se reposer au Paradis depuis les années. Il avait secrètement espéré la retrouver, mais un démon en avait décidé autrement. Le regard de Karen se fit encore plus dur alors qu’elle le regardait. Il pouvait sentir à quel point elle le détestait à ce moment-là. Il n’était plus l’homme qu’elle avait épousé, mais le goujat qui avait joué avec ses sentiments.

\- Part ! Sors de cette pièce !  
\- Karen… 

Bobby répété alors son prénom encore et encore et encore… Il ne saurait combien de fois il l’avait appelé alors que le souvenir devenait de plus en plus flou et que le noir se fit dans son esprit. Il sentait une chaleur sur son visage, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit rien d’autre que la pièce qu’il connaissait. Il sentait que des larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Il portait une main tremblante en direction de ses yeux pour pouvoir faire disparaitre une larme qui coulait ensemble lors que la sensation de chaleur réapparut une seconde fois. Il se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer alors qu’a priori, il n’y avait personne devant lui.

Au lieu de se frotter l’œil, il tendit un peu la main et sentit alors une truffe de chien devant lui. C’était Juliet qui était venu le consoler. Jusqu’à présent Bobby avait un mauvais apriori quant à ce chien, mais il devait bien se rendre compte qu’elle n’avait pas un si mauvais fond. Si elle était venue le consoler, c’est que dans le fond c’était un bon chien. Elle pourrait presque lui rappeler Rumsfeld. Ce pauvre chien avait eu une fin de vie un peu triste. Juliet finit par poser sa tête sur le lit de Bobby alors que ce dernier se lova autour. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, la fin de la nuit ne se passa alors sans plus aucun incident comme si le chien était capable de faire disparaitre toutes les pensées négatives de sa tête. Il ne saurait pas dire si cela venait de la chaleur apaisante qu’elle dégageait ou du fait que c’était un chien de l’enfer et que par conséquent elle avait des pouvoirs surnaturels.


	7. Time To Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby commence doucement à ne plus autant detesté Crowley

Ce qu’il y avait de bien lorsqu’on était en train de dormir ce que plus rien n’a de l’importance. Il y a alors plus que nos songes. Fini les problèmes quels qu’ils soient juste un monde dans lequel plus rien n’a d’importance, cependant ce n’est pas un état définitif, puisqu’au bout d’un moment, il faut rouvrir les yeux. Tout ça ne fait jamais plaisir, Bobby n’avait pas envie d’ouvrir les yeux, il voulait continuer à dormir cependant, son esprit lui fit remarquer qu’il n’y avait plus la tête chaude du chien posé contre son torse. Il ne pouvait plus prendre le risque de se rendormir par conséquent. Il savait que les cauchemars le guetteraient sans doute sans cette aide extérieure.

Bobby finit donc par ouvrir les yeux et se redresser. Crowley était déjà dans son fauteuil à entendre parler d’autre démon. Est-ce que c’est journée aller se résumer à ça ? Attendre que le démon vienne lui parler et mal dormir la nuit ? C’était sans doute l’enfer de vivre comme ça, mais c’était bien l’endroit dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment protester. Il tourna la tête et remarqua qu’une table de chevet avait fait son apparition à côté de son lit. Dessus il y avait une bière et un décapsuleur. Il trouva même un post-it avec écrit dessus "Bois-moi ". Visiblement Crowley avait trop lu Lewis Caroll, enfin il n’allait pas rester sans rien faire et comme de toute façon à par boire la bière, il n’avait rien de prévu, il se contenta d’obéir sans réfléchir beaucoup plus.

De là où il était, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir le visage satisfait de Crowley quand ce dernier entendit le petit bruit caractéristique d’une bière qui s’ouvre. Il avait fait exprès de lui fournir une bonne bière, c’était bien différent que celle qu’il avait dû boire jusqu’à présent, il savait aussi que sous forme d’âme, elle allait être bien plus intéressante à boire qu’en tant qu’humain. Il avait tout prévu ou presque. Il attendait le bon moment pour passer un petit moment en tête à tête avec son protégé, mais il allait le faire attendre encore un peu. Si déjà, il s’était résigné à écouter un post-it, ce n’était pas plus mal.

Bobby attendait sagement sirotant sa bière espérant vaguement revoir le chien avec qui il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit. C’était comme si une partie de lui avait oublié que c’était un chien de l’enfer et qu’il était réputé pour être mauvais. Il sera un peu les dents en attendant que le temps passe, finalement Crowley finit par arrêter de recevoir des démons et se lever de son trône. Le visage du chasseur se tourna lentement dans sa direction, il ne savait pas encore à quoi s’attendre, mais une partie de lui avait peur. Il savait qu’il savait ce qui s’était passé pendant la nuit et il avait peur des représailles. C’était le Roi de l’Enfer après tout, il n’aimait sans doute pas qu’on se paye la tête de ses chiens. Il le regardait avancer dans sa direction avec un pas extrêmement lent. Il aurait difficilement pu prendre plus de temps. Il le faisait mijoter dans son jus avec un plaisir qui pouvait se lire sur son visage et sur le parfait petit sourire qu’il était en train d’afficher. Bobby ne put retenir une grimace sur son visage. Il n’aimait pas ce qu’il était en train de voir, mais il devait faire avec.

Lorsque Crowley arriva à sa hauteur, il se leva pour lui faire face, comme un homme affronte son destin aussi effrayant soit-il. Il n’était en rien un lâche, il était prêt à subir ce que Crowley avait décidé pour lui. Il fixait dans les yeux, il avait peur, mais il avait décidé de ne pas flancher. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu’il s’en servirait comme une force et qu’il était prêt à se battre pour conserver le peu de dignité qu’il avait encore.

\- La bière est à ton gout Bobby ?

Il ne s’était pas attendu à une telle question de la part de son interlocuteur, il se trouva totalement désarçonné et abasourdi. Il pensait simplement qu’il allait essayer de le mettre en pièce comme à son habitude. Aujourd’hui, il le traiter presque comme son invité, si on oubliait le fait qu’il était enchainé et qu’il devait l’avoir fait attendre pendant un trop long moment. Bobby avait été à deux doigts de lâcher la bière de stupeur, mais il la tenait toujours bien fermement entre ses doigts et décida d’en boire une grosse gorgée. C’était autant pour se donner de la constance que pour vérifier son avis sur la bière qu’on venait de lui fournir. Elle était meilleure que celle qu’il avait bu en tant qu’humain, mais il ne pouvait pas décemment dire à Crowley qu’il l’appréciait, sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps.

\- Ça se boit. Que me vaut ta bonne humeur ?  
\- Je sais que Juliet a passé une partie de la nuit avec toi, il faut croire qu’elle t’a pratiquement adopté, tu en as de la chance.  
\- Tu l’as puni pour ça ? C’est pour ça qu’elle n’était pas là ce matin ?  
\- Non, elle est simplement partie faire son travail…

Bobby n’avait rien à répondre à ça, il comprenait parfaitement en coin consisté le travail d’un chien de l’enfer, il n’avait pas besoin d’un dessin pour lui expliquait. Ce qu’il n’arrivait pas saisir en revanche, c’est que Crowley avait encore des deals à récupérer. Bon, il était roi depuis moins de 10 ans donc ça pouvait parfaitement se tenir encore, mais pourquoi c’était à ses chiens à lui de gérer ça, il aurait pu déléguer. 

\- Tu réfléchis trop Robert.

Il claqua des doigts et les téléporta tous les deux ailleurs. C’était une parfaite reconstitution de la maison de Bobby. Maison qui avait été détruite à cause des Léviathans. Il savait donc parfaitement qu’il n’était pas dans le monde réel à ce moment-là, mais plutôt un endroit que Crowley avait fabriqué de toute pièce. Il n’avait plus aucune trace de la chaine qu’il avait au pied, il regarda le démon d’un air étonné alors que ce dernier s’installa sur le canapé un verre de Whisky à la main et la télécommande dans l’autre.

\- Nous sommes dans une projection de ton esprit. Tu ne peux pas t’échapper ni me fuir, donc soit tu viens boire avec moi, soit tu essayes en vain de me tuer. Je serais toi, je choisirais la première option, y a des bonnes séries à la télé en plus.

Il tapota la place libre sur le canapé à côté de lui alors qu’il était en train de zapper sur les différentes chaines de la télé à la recherche du précieux sésame. Bobby était sceptique, mais une fois de plus, il était accolé au mur. Regarder une série avec lui tout en buvant un coup, ce n’était pas si mal que ça. Il aurait bien aimé avoir un compagnon de beuverie par le passé. Il était peut-être en enfer dans sa propre tête avec un démon, mais cela ne lui semblait pas si mal que ça en y regardant de plus prêt. Il s’installa alors à cette place tout en prenant bien soin de laisser le plus de distance possible entre Crowley et lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir à le toucher par inadvertance.


	8. Time Change Everything About Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby décide de laver Juliet même sans l'aide de Crowley

Le moment passé en tête à tête avec Crowley et la télé c’était bien passé. Bobby devait se rendre à l’évidence qu’il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être un mauvais geôlier. Il n’en avait pas vraiment appris plus sur sa raison en enfer, ils c’étaient l’un comme l’autre contenté de commentait les séries qu’ils étaient en train de regarder sur l’écran. Ils avaient ri de bon cœur devant certaines scènes et avaient été profondément touchés pour d’autres. Si on avait dit au chausseur qu’il passerait une soirée comme ça avec le roi de l’enfer, il aurait certainement ri au nez de son interlocuteur et pourtant, ce n’était pas là la dernière qu’il avait passé avec lui.

Le soir venait et Crowley finissait par disparaitre pour faire quelque chose qu’il ne savait toujours pas et il restait seul dans son coin, les cauchemars avaient fini par s’arrêter, mais Juliet continuait toujours de venir le voir pour passer la soirée avec lui. Il était content de pouvoir passer du temps avec un chien, c’était un de ses petits bonheurs. Depuis quelque temps, il n’avait même plus de chaine à son pied et était libre de se promenait à l’intérieur du palet. Crowley l’avait mis en garder concernant l’extérieur et certain démon qui voyait d’un mauvais œil le fait qu’il avait une âme qui se promener chez lui. Il était nombreux à vouloir le remettre à sa place, c’est-à-dire dans les limbes. Il n’oserait pas s’en prendre à lui tant qu’il serait à l’intérieur ou en compagnie de Crowley.

En attendant le retour de son ami, parce que oui, le démon était devenu son ami. Il n’était pas question d’un syndrome de Stockholm étrange. Crowley passait du temps avec lui, il buvait souvent ensemble parlait de ce qu’il se passait dehors. Quand il avait de la chance, Crowley acceptait même de lui donner des nouvelles de ses fils adoptifs qui essayait de se battent contre le monde comme à leur habitude. Il les reconnaissait bien là et il était plutôt content de savoir qu’il ne s’était pas laissé abattre par sa seconde mort. Il aurait aimé que Crowley leur dise qu’il était heureux en enfer avec lui, mais il savait parfaitement que ce n’était pas une bonne idée.

Il était agréablement installé dans le living room du démon quand il le vit arriver dans un costume immonde alors qu’à côté de lui flottait de la saleté sur un corps invisible, il se doutait bien qu’il était question de Juliet. C’était le seul chien que Crowley accepter à la maison. Bobby souriait de la situation et devant l’air fatigué de son ami. Il se leva rapidement pour aller à sa rencontre lui retirer la veste qu’il avait sur les épaules. Ce serait sans doute un bon début. Le problème ne serait sans doute pas réglé tant que Juliet ne serait pas lavé. 

\- Tu sais, tant qu’on ne nettoiera pas correctement ton chien, la puanteur risque de rester et de s’imprégner. Je me doute que tu as eu une journée fatigante, mais tu pourrais m’accompagner dehors comme ça moi je m’en occupe.

Bobby s’était ennuyé une bonne partie de l’après-midi tout seul dans la grande maison et nettoyer l’animal même s’il ne le voyait pas ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Si le démon était assez de bonne humeur pour le guider à deux, il pourrait sans doute faire quelques choses de correctes. Finalement, ce dernier acquiesça, il disparut quelques secondes le temps de changer de pantalon. Il accompagna l’animal et le chasseur dehors et s’installa sur une chaise longue avec un verre de Whisky à la main. De son côté l’humain préparait tout le nécessaire pour laver l’animal démoniaque. Il ne pouvait pas juger des réactions de l’animal, mais visiblement, le grand coup de langue invisible qu’il sentait sur sa joue laissait sous-entendre qu’il était plutôt content de se faire papouiller par lui.

L’opération était longue est bien plus fastidieuse que ce à quoi Bobby c’était attendu, mais il devait plutôt content de le faire. Il voyait l’eau ressortir d’une couleur brunâtre assez sale d’entre les poils de la créature. Il ne savait pas où elle s’était fourrée, mais clairement ça n’avait pas dû être très joyeux. Il n’y avait qu’à voir la tête d’enterrement qu’avait fait son maître en rentrant dans la pièce. Bientôt, le chien sentirait sans doute une odeur plus acceptable. Il était tant concentré à la tâche qu’il ne remarquait pas que Crowley n’était plus gentiment installé sur son transat à attendre. Il avait bien vu que Juliet était propre et que c’était le moment parfait pour embêter Bobby.

Il était arrivé derrière lui discrètement avec un énorme seau d’eau qu’il lui déversa sur la tête. Il n’avait pas prévu de le faire lorsque Bobby avait parlé de laver Juliet, mais au fur et à mesure, l’idée était apparue dans sa tête et cela lui semblait être une bonne idée. L’homme en resta impassible pendant une fraction de seconde ne sachant pas quoi faire avant de se ressaisir, le démon était déjà parti loin entre temps. Il avait rapidement pris ses jambes à son coup sachant par avance que la vengeance de Bobby Singer allait être terrible.

\- Oh toi, tu vas voir !  
\- Mais je t’attends Robert.

Le démon avait retrouvé toute la bonne humeur sur son visage, toute la lassitude c’était comme envolé alors qu’il avait déclenché ce qui ressemblait plutôt à une bataille d’eau. Bobby était absolument trempé et vociférait des jurons à l’encontre de Crowley pendant que Juliet aboyait pour faire comprendre qu’elle aussi voulait jouer. Avec l’aide du tuyau d’arrosage, le chasseur commençait à courir en direction du démon. Il savait suffisamment jouer avec ce dernier pour le toucher malgré la distance. Ils passaient un bon moment à se courir entre eux avant de finalement décider qu’il avait fait les cons depuis assez longtemps alors que le jour était en train de décliner. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour ranger tout ça et rentrer à l’intérieur.

Après s’être changés et avoir été chercher deux bières, les deux hommes s’étaient installés devant la télé pour passer une fin de soirée des plus tranquille. Manger n’était pas obligatoire pour l’un comme pour l’autre alors il avait simplement décidé de ne pas le faire ce qui n’était pas plus mal. Finalement, ils avaient fini par s’endormir l’un comme l’autre sur le canapé sans penser à regagner leurs lits respectifs. Bobby n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point cette soirée était particulière puisque pour la première fois Crowley était resté avec lui.


	9. Wish He Could Do Something Smarter Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fin du rêve de Bobby, il est temps de retourner d'où il vient.

Bobby avait désormais ses repères dans la maison du démon. Il n’avait plus l’impression d’être véritablement prisonnier, il vivait dans cet endroit comme si c’était chez lui. Par moment, il passait même du temps avec Juliet pendant que le maître des lieux n’était pas ici. D’ailleurs Crowley n’était plutôt présent que par le passé, il avait vaguement parlé au chasseur des tablettes et du fait qu’il cherchait à en récupérer une. Ce dernier avait choisi d’ignorer l’information parce qu’il ne voulait pas en savoir plus, il savait que les Winchester se mettraient inévitablement sur le chemin du démon et n’avait absolument pas envie de choisir de quelque côté se mettre. Il préférait rester dans l’ignorance et passer ses journées tranquillement dans la maison. Il avait déjà interféré dans beaucoup de choses durant son vivant, il était maintenant temps de le laisser être mort en paix. Il voulait du repos et c’était parfaitement ce qu’il désirait.

Il était donc simplement en train de jouer à la balle avec Juliet, c’était assez hilarant de voir une balle flotter dans l’air, mais il devait bien avouer qu’à choisir, il préférait sans doute boire une bière avec Crowley. C’était devenu son ami, il n’en avait pas eu depuis la mort de Rufus. Ils s’étaient toujours bien compris tous les deux et maintenant, l’un comme l’autre, ils étaient morts, malheureusement, ils ne reposaient pas au même endroit et ils ne pourraient donc jamais se revoir. Bobby était nostalgique pendant un instant avant de réaliser que Juliet n’était toujours pas réapparue avec la balle. Il décida donc de partir à sa recherche, s’éloignant par la même occasion de la maison alors que le démon lui avait répété de ne jamais le faire.

Sans le savoir, il était en train de s’enfoncer dans un piège qui allait se refermer sur lui. Après avoir marché quelques minutes en direction de l’endroit où il avait trouvé la balle, il trouva Juliet en train de se rouler dans un cadavre humain en décomposition. Corps qui avait été déposé là par des démons malintentionnés qui n’eurent pas vraiment de mal à le capturer maintenant qu’il n’était plus sous la protection de Crowley. Il jura, mais se retrouvait dans l’incapacité de réagir, il n’avait malheureusement aucune arme et ne faisait pas le poids contre un démon, alors deux ce n’était même pas la peine d’y penser.

Il fut rapidement emmené dans les limbes, il ne savait pas si toutes les cellules se ressemblaient, mais elle lui faisait énormément penser à celle qu’il avait quittée grâce au roi. Il devait simplement prendre son mal en patience et attendre que Crowley apprenne la nouvelle chose qu’il finirait par apprendre tôt ou tard. Sauf qu’en attendant, les démons avaient décidé de s’en donner à cœur joie, il n’avait jusqu’à présent pas eu à souffrir la torture, mais il venait de commencer, bon nombre d’entre eux faisaient leurs apparitions devant lui sous la forme de Sam ou Dean. C’était long, fatigant et même usant. Bobby commençait de plus en plus à être à bout de nerf par ce petit jeu, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ça durerait déjà, mais le temps en enfer passait beaucoup plus vite que sur terre, c’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison, qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir passé des années dans la maison de Crowley.  
Il pourrait facilement passer plusieurs mois ici alors qu’une simple journée ne se serait pas déroulée dans le monde réel et le démon ne se serait sans doute pas rendu compte de son absence avant un moment, mais tant pis, il patienterait aussi longtemps qu’il le faudrait parce que de toute façon, une fois de plus il n’avait pas le choix. Il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de prendre ses décisions depuis qu’il était ici, mais il ne s’en était jamais vraiment plaint jusqu’à maintenant. Il n’allait pas se laisser abattre pour autant alors qu’un énième Sam venait de frapper à sa porte pour le libérer.

Bobby l’accueillait alors avec un point dans la figure en guise de bonjour, il se rendit compte quelques minutes plus tard qu’il s’agissait vraiment du vrai Sammy et non pas un démon. Le vieux chasseur n’était pas vraiment sur de ce qu’il voulait faire, c’est vrai que sortir de la c’était une bonne chose, mais d’une certaine façon, il avait l’habitude de la compagnie de Crowley et il n’avait pas vraiment envie de lui faire faut bon, mais comment dire à un homme qui venait de faire un chemin jusqu’au centre de la Terre pour vous sauver que vous n’aviez pas envie de l’être. Alors se taire était la seule chose qui lui était venue en tête à ce moment-là.

Il suivit Sam sans rien dire, après tout allait au Paradis signifiait revoir tous ses amis chasseurs qui avait déjà passé l’arme à gauche, il n’allait donc pas s’en plaindre. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver la sortie de l’enfer puis ensuite celle du purgatoire, tout ne s’était pas déroulé comme prévu, mais au moins ils étaient dehors et Sam allait pouvoir libérer l’âme de Bobby de son bras. Ce dernier n’eut pas vraiment le temps de réaliser qu’il était déjà en train de flotter dans l’air et qu’il se sentait s’élever vers le ciel. Il n’était pas vraiment heureux de partir, mais personne ne pouvait l’entendre.

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite lorsqu’il entendit l’accent anglais qu’il connaissait par cœur. Crowley était venue le récupérer, il allait pouvoir continuer à passer du bon temps à boire devant la télé et à sortir Juliet ensemble. Il ferait plus attention à ne pas s’éloigner de la maison la prochaine fois.

\- Bobby Singer. Je te reconnaîtrais n’importe où.

Le chasseur se sentait presque flatté d’entendre que le démon venait de le reconnaître. Oui, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais ce n’était pas une nécessité pour autant. Il aurait voulu répondre à Crowley, mais il était incapable de parler sous cette forme-là. Il aurait voulu réagir dire au garçon que le démon avait raison, que par moment l’enfer était trop bien pour lui. Passer des journées devant la télé avec une bière à la main et un chien sur les genoux, il n’attendait pas grand-chose de plus de la vie. Cependant, il en était simplement incapable, mais ce n’était pas grave, il repartirait avec le démon et c’était tout ce qui importait à ce moment présent. Enfin, c’était sans compter sur l’intervention de Naomi qui libéra son âme du charme de Crowley pour le laisser remonter vers le Paradis et laisser derrière lui tout ce qu’il connaissait, y compris son ami démoniaque.


	10. Since You Are Gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley ne veux pas continuer d'avancer sans Bobby

Crowley avait été contraint d’abandonner et avait disparu sans demander son reste quand Naomi était arrivée pour mettre son grain de sel dans ses histoires. Il aurait pu se battre pour garder Bobby, mais il ne pouvait pas s’y résigner, son égo lui disait que c’était une mauvaise chose que de donner aux Winchester une de ses plus grandes faiblesses. Il avait passé de bons moments en compagnie du chasseur, ce dernier avait pratiquement été un siècle et demi en enfer. Il n’avait jamais été lassé de sa présence, il en avait simplement profité. Chaque moment en sa compagnie était un moment de partager supplémentaire, il avait appris tout un tas de choses sur lui. Ils avaient bu à en oublier de ce qui c’était passé la veille, ils avaient rigolé à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Il devait se rendre à l’évidence, il aimait ce vieux chasseur grincheux.

Maintenant ses fils adoptifs voulaient fermer les portes de l’enfer pour une raison on ne peut plus évidente, être tranquilles. Forcément, cela n’arrangeait pas ses affaires, mais pour le coup, il s’en fichait. Il voulait qu’une chose, retrouver son Robert Singer et passer du bon temps avec lui devant une émission de télé-réalité. Alors au lieu de retourner auprès de ses démons pour planifier sa vengeance, il s’était téléporté à Sioux Falls. La maison de Bobby avait été totalement détruite par les Léviathans, mais c’était le roi de l’Enfer, il pouvait bien faire ce qu’il voulait. En un claquement de doigts, il avait reconstruit la maison à l’identique. Il avait passé tellement de temps dans cet endroit grâce au souvenir de Bobby que cela ne lui demanda même pas tant de concentration que ça.

Il s’installa alors sur le canapé du petit salon et alluma la télé, mais rien n’était pareil, il était seul. Oui il était sur terre et non plus dans un souvenir, mais être ici ne lui apportait rien du tout en dehors du désespoir. Il en voulait à Sam de lui avoir volé son ami, il en voulait aussi à Dean parce que les Winchester travaillent toujours par paire et il en voulait aussi à Naomi de l’en avoir empêché. Enfin, les responsables dans tout ça, c’était évidemment Moose et Squirrel, il était bien décidé à leur faire payer. Surtout qu’en libérant le chasseur, ils avaient fini une épreuve de plus et il ne restait plus que la dernière.

Les jours passaient et la douleur restée là même, il avait presque envie de ne plus être un démon pour pouvoir mourir et aller retrouver Bobby au Paradis. Il devait se rendre à l’évidence qu’il ne représentait pas qu’un ami pour lui. C’était bien plus que ça, c’était celui qui avait essayé de le tuer un nombre incalculable de fois et qui avait fini par sceller un pacte avec lui. Il se rappellerait toujours de se baiser. D’ailleurs, il avait toujours la photo dans son téléphone, il l’avait gardé bien précieusement, il ne l’avait pas faite pour la montrer à tout le monde, mais pour lui. Il avait longtemps songé à l’imprimer pour la mettre au-dessus de la cheminée. Cependant, il préférait au final la regarder un peu sur son téléphone parce qu’ainsi elle était à lui, il n’avait pas besoin de la partager.

Il était revenu à Sioux Falls à chaque fois qu’il pouvait, c’était le seul endroit où il se sentait bien et c’était d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il avait donné rendez-vous à Sam et Dean ici, il n’avait pas envie d’aller ailleurs et il savait parfaitement qu’ils connaissaient l’adresse. Il voulait passer le reste de son existence entre les murs de cette maison, c’était son petit coin de Paradis sur Terre, il ne manquait que la présence de Bobby et tout serait parfait. Sam et Dean n’avaient pas mis longtemps à accepter son deal et à faire la route jusqu’au Singer Salvage Yard. Il observait leur arrivée de loin et avait bien remarqué le temps qu’ils avaient passé à observer la voiture du vieux chasseur. Il était clair qu’il leur manquait également, mais ce vieux fou manquait à tout le monde. Il avait beau dire ce qu’il voulait, c’était quelqu’un de bien et d’attachant.

\- Hello Boys !

Le démon venait de se téléporter un peu plus loin sur la route et regardait les deux frères d’un air assez étrange. Il semblait bien plus dangereux que d’habitude avec son verre habituel verre de Whisky à la main. Sauf qu’il y en avait eu des dizaines avant celui-ci. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était sur la propriété de Bobby. Il passait tellement de temps à boire devant cette télé en compagnie de Juliet qui avait hurlé à la mort la disparition de son copain de jeu. Sam ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu’il avait fait, c’était une certitude. Oui, Bobby s’était retrouvé par erreur dans les limbes ce jour-là et c’était de sa faute, tout ça parce qu’il voulait trouver cette maudite tablette sur les anges. Alors que son regard se reportait sur Sam, on pouvait y lire de la haine, il n’avait pas son habituel pokerface qui cachait tous ses sentiments au plus profonds de lui.

\- J’ai passé plus d’années en compagnie de Bobby que vous deux réuni, alors vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, rien ne justifiera le fait que vous me l’ayez arraché. J’étais heureux avec lui ! Juliet aussi l’aimait, ils en ont passé des journées ensemble à jouer en mon absence.  
\- Bobby ne sympathiserait jamais avec toi Crowley !  
\- Robert a passé plus de cent vingt ans en ma compagnie. Alors oui, au début, j’ai eu du mal à l’apprivoiser, mais quand on apprend à le connaitre, on découvre beaucoup de choses à son sujet.  
\- Arrête de salir sa mémoire…  
\- Dean arrête, il fait tout pour te provoquer.  
\- Non, je le pense sincèrement, j’aimais Bobby Singer. Sincèrement. Et vous deux, vous me l’avez pris pour qu’il finisse sa route au Paradis, là où vous ne pouvez même pas profiter de lui. C’était simplement de la pure jalousie et croyez-moi, vous allez me le payer. Je suis Crowley, le roi de l’Enfer et on ne me provoque pas impunément !

La voix de Crowley se voulait dangereuse et menaçante, mais en réalité, elle était brisée. Il venait de réaliser à quel point Bobby lui manquait, il ne pourrait jamais combler ce trou qu’il avait laissé dans sa vie. Il avait profondément bouleversé ses habitudes et ne pourrait plus jamais reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n’était. C’était un démon et pourtant, il avait ressenti de l’amour pour un vivant. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible, mais n’était même pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus. Il était détruit, des larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux et il ne remarquait même pas la menotte que Dean était en train de glisser à son poignet. L’avenir ne lui importait plus, il ne voulait qu’une chose, retrouver l’homme avec qui il avait partagé une partie de son existence…   
L’amour de sa vie, Bobby Singer.


End file.
